


Intruder

by Howlxte



Series: Mermaid Cove [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Caretaking, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Fights, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mermaids, Multiple Partners, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlxte/pseuds/Howlxte
Summary: Connor bored of egg sitting sneaks away from the nest where he's attacked by an intruding mermaid.
Relationships: Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: Mermaid Cove [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999792
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp here is a part two and now this is a series cause everyone liked the first egg laying mermaid fic why not add more.

It took a long time for reef mermaid eggs to hatch, due to the long incubation period a lot of eggs didn’t make it hence reef mermaids laying a lot. Connor was worried about his ability to be a good guardian, he had never done this before and had eaten his eggs in the past due to starvation.

Nines reassured Connor he would do fine, all he had to do was stay in the cove, stay wrapped around the eggs and make sure none of them stray too far from the clutch.

Though doing this left Connor incredibly bored.

Connor was used to swimming around and doing his own thing, not tied down to a mate or clutch of eggs but this was his life now and he wanted to make Nines happy. Blowing bubbles from his mouth Connor sighed again, laying in the soft wet sand, the clutch in their protective nest made of seaweed. Nines was out in his territory protecting it, his instincts to make sure his territory was safe up tenfold in preparation for the babies. 

Thus Connor was bored and in desperate need of some entertainment, he had already rotated the eggs in the nest, being very mindful of the small white one he called his pearl. The pearl was always nestled on top of the clutch in fear it would get crushed under the weight of the bigger eggs. The eggs were much bigger by now since birth but not close to hatching.

Connor felt like the only thing he could do was swim around the cove occasionally or sleep. He really wanted to go out and explore Nines’ territory. Nines said he would be gone longer than usually since he was patrolling the edges of his turf.

Connor knew this was wrong but he was going to lose his mind cooped up any longer, just a few hours of swimming can’t hurt, he’ll be back before dark anyways.

Carefully he scooped up the clutch in the seaweed in his arms and swam over to some rock formations at the entrance of the cove. He gently put the eggs in a naturally made hole where they would be safe. Better than just leaving them out in the open. Using the seaweed to cover them and make sure none fell out he checked his work quick before swimming off.

It felt amazing to finally swim more freely, he twisted and turned happily in the water, even breaching and splashing back into the water. 

Connor swam around in the reefs, he was happy Nines’ territory had many beautiful and colorful coral reefs, he felt right at home swimming around them. He chased and snacked on a few tasty fish and crabs. Nines brought him food whenever he could which held Connor over for a few days but the reef mermaid knew Nines was over feeding him in slight fear Connor would turn back to his feral instincts and eat the eggs.

A few hours went by and Connor was laying in some sand in front of a coral reef where a grotto was that had a moray eel in it. Connor had been petting and playing with the eel who enjoyed the pets Connor gave it. 

Connor was distracted; he didn’t notice the other mermaid stalking him until it decided to pounce. The eel saw the mermaid and retreated back into it’s grotto, Connor whined but it was cut off when something slammed into him.

Immediately his fight instinct kicked in and he started to bite and claw at the other mermaid. The unknown mermaid retaliated back at the two got into a tumble in the sand.

Connor couldn’t believe another mermaid snuck into Nines’ territory, he must have been too far away or the intruder didn’t get the hint a powerful mermaid protected these waters. The unknown mermaid swiped at Connor who got his arm cut by the other one. The blood flowing up into the water current.

Connor surged forward and pinned the other into the sand, he got a good look at the intruder. Another eerily identical face looked back at him but that was how the ocean was, many had similar faces, yet not related. This other reef mermaid instead had red and violet scales, Connor noticed a mark on his forehead as well.

The two kept hissing and fighting as they tumbled in the sand creating a plume of it in the water which masked them and made it difficult for any of them to see the hulking mass speeding towards them. The red violet reef mermaid flipped Connor onto his back hissing loud at Connor until he was tackled off.

The red violet reef mermaid was pinned hard in the sand by Nines who had smelt Connor’s blood and came rushing back. He was angry and relieved to find him nowhere near the nest. With the intruder pinned with nowhere to go Nines turned his head to look at Connor.

“Why aren’t you with the clutch?” He sounded very angry.

Connor shied away a little until hanging his head low showing submission to the alpha and coming closer. Making a chirping sound as Connor rubbed his cheek and body against Nines, showing he was sorry and that he was still loyal to his mate.

Nines accepted the apology by dipping his head down and nipping Connor’s neck, he nudged Connor away so he can now deal with the intruder. The intruder was breathing hard, gills flared up angrily but he knew he was pinned with no escape.

“Intruder, you attacked my mate, give me one good reason why I shouldn’t eat you.” Connor watched off to the side, he didn’t necessarily believe this mermaid should be eaten but Nines was very angry, best to not argue with him.

“I’m unmated.” The red violet reef mermaid said.

“I already have a mate, why do I need two?” Nines had a point as he was a shark mermaid who usually didn’t take on partner mates, Connor was his exception.

“Two to breed, two to watch the eggs, two to watch out for each other.” The red violet reef one explained.

“He’s right!” Connor piped up. “Two mates would share egg duty.” Connor saw this as another opportunity for him. If Nines took this other reef mermaid on then him and Connor can share egg babysitting duty.

Nines looked over at Connor, he seemed on board with the other joining them. Nines wasn’t used to the reef mermaid ways but already he was feeling less lonely with Connor which he enjoyed. So having two would double that feeling.

“Alright, what is your name?”

“Sixty.”

Nines made a grunt sound and got off of Sixty.

“Take him back to the cove, I need to remake my territory.” Nines swam off, mostly likely to find the break that made Sixty enter it.

Connor came over to Sixty who was a little standoffish. Connor held out his hand which Sixty took and swam off to the cove.

Before entering the cove Connor took the eggs out of the small grotto.

“Babies!” Sixty almost squealed in delight seeing Connor pull them into his arms. He noticed how Sixty looked like he wanted to reach out and take some eggs into his embrace.

Connor handed Sixty a few who made a happy trill sound holding the precious cargo. Connor swam back to his spot in the sand laying the eggs down while he started to rearrange the seaweed into a nest again. Once he got that done he put the eggs into it and he gently placed the pearl on top. Sixty added the eggs he was holding to the nest and he just curled around it with Connor, looking lovingly at the nest even though the eggs weren’t his.

“Have you reared a nest before?” Connor asked, he should get to know Sixty. Even if all three of them aren’t officially mates yet he should get an idea about the other. 

“Once but all the eggs perished, a freak storm happened where I lived at, the nest was swept away. Others I birthed were eaten.” Sixty explained sadly, head hanging low, he perked up when he gently brushed a finger over an egg.

“This is my first nest, I’m very nervous as I want to make Nines happy. He really wants babies.”

“We’ll give him lots of children together.” Sixty then reached out to touch the pearl. Connor swiped at his hand and hissed, gills flaring as he still didn’t fully trust the mermaid who attacked him a little while ago. Connor didn’t let anyone not even Nines touch the pearl.

Sixty backed off and the two fell into nesting duties until Connor got bored again, he wanted to swim back out but Nines would be mad and he was already tense an intruder came in and hurt him, even if he was to become their mate soon.

“He’s going to mate with you when he comes back.” Connor broke the silence.

“I know.”

“It’s not your mating cycle is it?” Sixty shook his head. “Then I don’t think you’ll be prepped enough for him, come let me get you ready.”

Connor untangled himself from around the nest and Sixty, he took some extra seaweed and covered the eggs to give them more protection. Taking Sixty away from the nest but still in the swallow water he instructed Sixty to lay down on his back.

Connor came to lay at Sixty’s side, he rubbed Sixty’s tail stroking the pretty red scales that would fade into a deep violet in some parts. Sixty squirmed a little from the touches but didn’t push it away. Connor’s hand came closer to where Sixty’s slit would be and he started to gently prod his fingers around it, coaxing the slit to open and reveal Sixty’s vulva.

Tiny moans and chirps escaped Sixty while Connor’s fingers teased his vulva. Connor slowly pushed a finger inside, Sixty shivered in pleasure while Connor coaxed more of the slick to come out. Using it to stretch his vulva out more, he slipped two fingers inside and started to scissor them. Sixty made pleased sounds the whole time Connor was getting him ready for Nines.

Leaning close Connor nibbled on Sixty’s neck, teasing it with his pointed teeth. Now Connor had three fingers going in and out of Sixty’s vulva, red colored slick coming out and getting swept up in the small waves.

Connor pulled Sixty in for a kiss, the two moaning behind it. Connor poked his tongue into Sixty’s mouth who eagerly licked and sucked on it. The two were wrapped up in each other they missed Nines entering the cove.

Nines watched his soon to be two mates pleasure themselves until he reached a hand out and caressed Connor’s tail. Connor pulled away and saw that Nines had returned.

“I was getting him ready for you.” Connor tucked his head onto Sixty’s shoulder as he pulled his hand out of his vulva.

“You did a good job. Can you do it for me?” A thrill went through Connor when Nines asked that.

Nines planted one hand on the other side of Sixty’s head to anchor him close to the two. His other hand held Connor’s hip, the blue reef mermaid reached a hand out to tease the slit at Nines’ crotch area.

Connor kept teasing it, watching as Nines’ own slick was starting to come out and coat his hand, Sixty watched as his gills flared up more in anticipation. Connor then pushed his hand into Nines’ slit and pulled out one cock, the other coiled around his wrist. Connor had to move his hand carefully to get it off.

Sixty’s eyes widened seeing that Nines’ had two cocks. The shark mermaid came closer with Connor holding one cock and guided it into Sixty’s vulva. Sixty arched up and let out a moan, bubbles coming out of his mouth. Nines wrapped one arm around Sixty as he started to rut into Sixty’s vulva. Connor stayed close while the two mated, he was getting aroused as well watching them. The image of Nines dominating Sixty doing things to him.

Nines must have smelled Connor’s arousal as his hand on Connor’s tail moved up and he pushed two fingers into Connor’s vulva. Connor moaned loud and moved closer, he held onto Sixty while Nines’ pushed his fingers in and out of his vulva coating the digits in his blue slick.

Nines preened seeing he was giving pleasure to both his mates, he noticed Sixty was squirming more so he ducked his head close to Sixty’s neck and bit down. Marking and holding Sixty in place as he rutted harder since his knot was swelling.

Sixty was a moaning mess as he held onto Nines and Connor, he really wished he was in heat then he could grow round with Nines’ eggs. Give the shark mermaid more babies and eggs to take care of but next mating season.

Nines growled behind the bite as he rutted his knot inside Sixty, the red violet reef mermaid arched up and moaned orgasming. His silky soft walls tightening around Nines’ cock which was enough for him to cum inside Sixty. His other cock released sperm as well but it was washed away by the water since it wasn’t inside Sixty. 

Connor came as well, Nines managed to get half of his hand inside the slit, fingers touching and teasing his walls. Nines pulled his hand out which was covered in the blue slick, the seawater was washing it away. Nines let go of Sixty’s shoulder, the water already healing the mark as he nuzzled Sixty’s neck and nipped more. Sixty chirped happily as Connor moved closer, doting attention on him as well.

The three mermaids lathered attention and touches on one another until Nines’ knot went down and he pulled away.

Nines left the two to go find some food before nightfall, leaving the two reef mermaids to curl into each other's embrace and wait for their alpha.

When Nines returned with some parrot fish the three ate their meal before Connor and Sixty went back to nest duty, both coiling around the seaweed nest. Connor lifted some of the seaweed to check on the eggs and they still looked fine. Only a few more weeks and they will all hatch.

Nines ran a hand through both Sixty and Connor’s hair before he took on guard duty at the entrance of the cove.

Both reef mermaids held each other’s hand as they looked lovingly at the nest.

Come next mating season hopefully it will be bigger with both of their eggs for Nines.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be one or two more stories to this series. We'll see but yeah glad ya'll enjoyed some eggy mermaids.


End file.
